Celebrations
by SunlightBurningAtMidnight
Summary: Weasley Sweaters, Part 1: After every Weasley grandchild is born, they all have their first Christmas together!


**A/N: Hey! **

**Let's celebrate! I know it's Thanksgiving, and some people are like, "Christmas?!" But I just HAD to do this, it sounded so cute. **

**Here are the ages: **

_**Teddy-10  
>Victoire-8<br>Dominique-6  
>Louis-4<br>Molly (the Second)-5  
>Lucy-4<br>Fred (the Second)-5  
>Roxanne-4<br>Rose-2  
>Hugo-0<br>James-4  
>Albus-2<br>Lily-0**_

**Thanks for reading! **

**December 24, 2008**

"Please hurry up, Teddy, Harry said you should be there at ten, and I don't want to be late," Andromeda urged, standing outside her grandson's bedroom door.

"Gran, just wait a moment!" Teddy called. "Victoire said it's a tradition to wear your Weasley sweater from the previous Christmas on Christmas."

"All right then, if Victoire said so," Andromeda chuckled gently.

As soon as Teddy had put on all of his clothes, he followed his grandmother to the living room, where the burning fire in the fireplace kept the room warm.

"Do you want to go first?" Andromeda asked.

"No, it's fine," Teddy said politely. "You can."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a suitcase? I really don't mind," Andromeda insisted.

"Gran, it's fine," Teddy said.

"Are you-"

"I'm FINE!" Teddy said. "Fine."

"All right," Andromeda said, defeated. "All right. I'll go."

She took a fistful of Floo powder, shouted "Harry Potter's home!", and was enveloped in emerald flames.

Teddy did the same, except with his two suitcases. He turned around, breathed the scent of the Christmas tree's pine leaves, then he, too, was gone.

"Dominique! Please hurry up!" Bill begged.

"We're almost done, Papa, Victoire's almost done with my nails!" Dominique explained excitedly.

"Then Victoire, hurry up," Bill said.

"I am, Papa," Victoire said. "There! All done! Papa, can you use that spell Mama taught you?"

"The one that dries nails?" Bill asked for clarification. When Victoire nodded, Bill cast the spell mentally, and immediately Dominique's red and green nails had dried.

"Are we ready to go now?" Bill asked.

"No! We forgot that Mommy has to do our hair!" Victoire gasped. She and Dominique ran to the master bedroom.

"Mama! Mama!" Dominique cried. "You forgot to do our hair!"

Fleur, who was putting on her sparkly red heels, looked at her concerned daughters. "Oh, it's all right," she assured them. "Can you brush your hair? And tell Papa that he and Louis can leave."

"Okay!" Victoire said, skipping out of the room to deliver Fleur's message. Bill was relieved to leave. He happily obliged and Disapparated to the Burrow with Louis as soon as he could.

One the two sisters has brushed each other's hair, they went back to their mother. Fleur calmly braided her frantic daughters' hair in two braids.

"Can we go now, Mama?" Dominique asked.

"One moment, Dominique," Fleur said, as she finished applying bright red lipstick. Once she was done, she said, "Let's go!" She took Victoire and Dominique's hands on either side of her, and together they Apparated to Ottery St. Chachpole.

"Oh, is Baby Lily going to be wearing a Weasley sweater?" Lucy asked Percy. "Because if she is, hers will say 'LL', because her name is Lily Luna, and mine will say 'LG', because my name is Lucy Ginevra!"

"I don't know, probably," Percy answered.

"And Louis's will say 'LW', just like yours has always said 'LG'," Molly reminded her little sister. "Mine's always said 'MA' because of Grandma Molly's name being Molly."

"Well, you two get your sweaters on," Audrey said to her daughters. "We have to leave soon, don't we, Percy?"

"Yes, so hurry up, girls!" Percy urged.

Molly and Lucy raced each other upstairs to their room to put on their Weasley sweaters from the previous year.

"George? Remember how you have a sign on the door of the shop that says 'OPEN ON CHRISTMAS EVE AND CHRISTMAS'?" Angelina said slowly. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Lee's running the place," George assured her. "Now, where's your Weasley Christmas spirit?"

"What do you mean? Is decorating the house not enough?" Angelina sighed.

"But Christmas isn't complete without a Weasley sweater!" George said. "And this year, NOBODY in the ENTIRE family has an excuse not to wear one because of pregnancies!"

"Fine," Angelina said. "But YOU have to get Fred and Roxanne to wear them. Deal?"

"Deal," George agreed, and he marched to Fred and Roxanne's playroom while she went to change clothes.

"Fred! Roxanne!" George called. "It's time to put on your Christmas clothes!"

The brother and sister came out of the room together. "What, Daddy?" Roxanne said.

"Let's get on your Christmas clothes so that we can go to Grandma and Grandpa's!" said George cheerfully.

"But I'm wearing my Christmas tree pajamas! Aren't they clothes?" Fred protested.

George nodded. "Yes, but those are PAJAMAS, not daytime clothes."

"Oh!" Roxanne realized. "I want to put on my Christmas clothes! I want to go to Grandma and Grandpa's!"

So George helped Fred and Roxanne put on their Weasley sweaters.

"No, no, no, no, Rose!" Ron said, quickly waving his wand to catch the vase before it shattered to pieces.

"Nice save," Hermione complimented as she walked by, pushing Hugo in the baby carriage. "Can you help Rose get her winter things on?"

"Sure!" Ron said. After about ten minutes of pulling, wand waving, and two-year-old tears, Rose was bundled up in one of Ron's sweaters from when we was her age; her own Weasley sweater from the year before; a coat that had been James's, but Albus had refused to wear it; a Gryffindor scarf that Hermione had bought in her third year that turned out to be too small; one of Mrs. Weasley's crocheted baby hats Rose had received as a newborn (Hermione had conveniently enlarged it); and finally, a hat Hermione had knitted for house elves in her fifth year that fit Rose perfectly. Ron was very proud of his work.

"Rose and I are ready," Ron announced

"Great!" Hermione said. "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Ron replied, and the family left, Hermione pushing Hugo's stroller and Ron holding Rose's hand as she managed to waddle down the road.

"Can I trust you to ride your broom with Lily?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes," Harry sighed, taking his infant daughter from his wife's arms.

"Just checking, just checking," Ginny mumbled, pulling Albus's sweater over his head. "When is Teddy going to be here?"

"Any minute now," Harry replied. "I'll go get James." He went upstairs to find his oldest son.

"Albus, can you go in the living room and wait for Teddy? I'm going to finish making the lemon meringue pie," Ginny said.

"Okay, Mummy!" Albus nodded enthusiastically, and he skipped out of the room.

Ginny calmly began wrapping the three pies she had made for her family (and friend, if you forgot that Teddy was very, very, very distantly biologically related to her). Then, she took her homemade pumpkin juice out of the cabinet that had been kept at a cooler temperature with a Cooling Charm.

She heard James screaming. She didn't worry, though. He threw tantrums about three times a day, usually before he had eaten a meal (he was his uncle's boy)…which was this case's scenario. As she wrapped the two pies in tin foil, Ginny heard Mrs. Tonks step out of the fireplace. "Hello, Albus," she said pleasantly.

"Hi...An-drom-ed-a," Al greeted slowly.

Andromeda laughed. "Where's your mum?"

"She's in the kitchy," Albus said.

Then Teddy stepped in, dragging his bags.

"Hello, Al!" he said.

"Hi, Teddy," Albus said.

Andromeda led Teddy to the kitchen, where Ginny was carefully placing the pies in a bag.

"Hi, Ginny," Teddy said.

"Hello, Teddy. Andromeda," she said. "Here, Andromeda, can you Apparate to the Burrow with Teddy's luggage? We have to go on broom, so we're going to go ahead and take everything there."

"Why don't we just Apparate there?" Teddy questioned.

"Well, Lily can't Apparate or Floo, and Albus doesn't like to Apparate or Floo, so we thought it would be best if everyone went on broom. Can you ride with Albus? He's the calmest."

"Sure. I'm guessing you're taking Lily and Harry's taking James?" Teddy predicted.

"No, it's the other way around," Ginny explained, as Andromeda Disapparated with Teddy's bags.

"Daddy! Teddy's here!" Albus said from the living room, as Harry came into the kitchen, dragging James's hand.

"Hi, Teddy," Harry said. "How about we go ahead and leave?"

"You sent everything to the Burrow all ready?" Ginny checked.

Harry nodded. "Come on, Teddy. You're taking Albus, right?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, and they went out the kitchen door.

"Well, James, it's just you and me," Ginny sighed. "Your daddy left me with a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" James protested.

"I know, I know, I'm kidding," Ginny said, chuckling under her breath. "I'm going to take these pies to Grandma's. Stay right here, okay?"

"Okay," James said.

Ginny Disapparated to the Burrow's kitchen quickly, said hello to her mother, put the bag with the pies on the counter, and Disapparated back to her house.

She was able to catch James as he attempted to snatch a cookie from the cookie jar.

"No, no, no sir!" Ginny said, grabbing the cookie out of his hand and putting it back in the jar. She took his hand and grasped it firmly, dragging him outside and getting on her broom.

After kicking off, every Potter and Lupin on the planet was in the air, on their way to the Burrow.


End file.
